Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil
Lucifer and Lucretia McEvil, formerly called the Devil and the She-Devil, were the main antagonists of most logo blooper series, including LT Bloopers, as well as some non-logo bloopers series such as Funny Signs. They lived in Hades (Logo Bloopers Series) and Satan's Kingdom (Funny Signs). Appearance Lucifer has a Zorro mustache, and holds a pitchfork in his hand. He has no hair, but a black goatee. Lucretia has brown hair, and a boomerang-shaped grin. Her hips are wider than Mary's. Both Lucretia and Lucifer can use eye-laser powers, like Anna, but are more powerful enough to kill an individual. As of result, these characters have been knocked out by Lucifer and Lucretia multiple times: *Anna (LTIB 42, 70, 91) *Beulah and Scotty (LTIB 70) *Abby (LTIB 53, 59, 60, 70, 94) *davemadson (LTIB 94) Lucretia also harness the power to poison her victims by kissing them. This resulted in davemadson going to the hospital in Episode 137. Characters that were soiled by Lucifer and Lucretia Lucifer and Lucretia have a tendency of soiling Dave and his friends; later episodes show this as a method of branding them as theirs so they can claim their souls (the Chairman of Hades has taken a keen interest in Dave and co.'s souls for as-of-yet unexplained reasons, though the constant strife and physical harm that goes on the the studio on a daily basis may be enough for him to consider them sinners, something that God himself always overrides). Below are the people they have soiled: *davemadson *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *L&H Michael (FS 72, LTIB 82) *L&H Michelle (FS 72, LTIB 82) *Radar Overseer Scotty (FS 50, 68, LTIB 57, 67, 68, 71, 84) *Jimmy (FS 50, LTIB 65) *Hank (LTIB 65) *Guy (LTIB 65) *Harvey (LTIB 82, 90) *Sidney (LTIB 60, 82, 89, 90, FS 66) *Beulah (FS 50, 72, 77, LTIB 57, 67, 71, 84, 89) *Abby (FS 50, 72, 77, LTIB 63, 84, 89) *Mr. Warner (LTIB 64) *The Studio Audience (LT Bloopers 140, 144, 155) The only times they shit all over themselves was in LTIB 73, 77, 80, 83, 88, 92, 94, 100, Funny Signs 73, Funny Signs 93, LT Bloopers 119, and Funny Signs 95. Characters that were killed by Lucifer and Lucrecia Lucifer and Lucrecia only had 2 successful events that killed people, but this would all change when Professor 24/7 appeared for the first time and used a beam deflecting shield to kill of the enemies. These were: * Guy (LTIB 70, but saved in the special "A New Year to Remember") * Hank (LT Bloopers 144) (killed by the Chairman as well, but also saved in the special "A New Year to Remember") * Jimmy (LT Bloopers 144) (killed by the Chairman as well, but also saved in the special "A New Year to Remember") * Sidney (LT Bloopers 144) (killed by the Chairman as well, but also saved in the special "A New Year to Remember") Bans Due to constant appearing, Dave slapped 4 bans on them and SOSOwner also set 2 bans on them, going as followed: Category:Antagonists Category:Characters by davemadson Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers